


I could get used to having you around

by Anonymous



Series: You're speaking my language [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A gift for NeelyO, cheerleader and supporter extraordinaire.Starts fluffy, but TBD.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: You're speaking my language [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759063
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



Stumbling back from the bathroom, hazy with booze and fatigue, Noah thought the strains of music sounded familiar. The crowd was a bit noisy and his ears a bit muted from time spent in front of the speaker on the karaoke stage, so it wasn’t until he was nearly back at the table full of cast and crew near the front that he recognized the tune. As the song came into focus, so did the face belonging to the person who had chosen one of Noah’s songs as their karaoke track. 

_ Daniel. _

His jaw dropped briefly, causing his tablemates to laugh uproariously. To them, this must have been just a cute stunt, but they...they didn’t know.

_ I don't know a lot but I tell you what _

_ I used to be immune to you but I am not anymore _

_ Well in my head _

_ I can try to lie, I can try to bluff _

_ Or I can try to dance with you instead _

Noah couldn’t look away. He fumbled blindly for his chair, plunking down gracelessly as Dan continued. 

_ But I wanna fall in love with you _

_ I wanna fall in love with you _

_ Yeah but I don't wanna fall in love with you _

_ If I am going to fall apart with you _

_ With you.  _

His mind raced, as best it could, addled by little sleep and several Heineken.  _ What was happening _ ?

Dan’s gaze remained fixed on Noah, though arguably, appearances may have seemed like he was just playing to the table of his friends.  _ But after last night _ ...this was too much. He had to move. 

“Gonna get ‘nother beer,” he slurred, standing up and pivoting towards the bar, Dan’s raw, untrained, but pleading voice drifting behind him. 

_ So what would you pick if you had to choose _

_ Between taking a risk and playing safe _

_ Cause I will say I don't wanna play if I am gonna lose _

_ I don’t wanna lose cause I didn't play _

_ Yeah _

_ I tell you something that you didn't know _

_ I could get used to having you around _

_ Baby in my arms _

Braced against the wooden bar, turned away from the stage, he shook his head trying to dislodge the sludge impeding clear thought. The bartender approached, and in a moment of responsible decision-making, Noah asked for a bottle of water instead of another beer. He needed to get his wits about him, knowing Dan was coming home with him that night. 

***

**26 hours earlier**

Dan dropped his carry-on and overnight bags in the entryway to Noah’s apartment, and wheeled his suitcase out of the way. He stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the place, noting the alarming number of new plants that Noah had accumulated since his last visit. “I really appreciate this, Noah.”

Noah leaned against the back of his couch, his hands stuffed in his jeans. “Sure, Dan. It’s no problem. What time do you need to leave for the airport?”

Dan pulled up his itinerary. 12:05 pm out of Pearson, a brief layover in Calgary, and on to Vancouver. “Say, 10 am? Just in case traffic is bad on Gardiner?”

Noah nodded. “Sounds good. Listen, I’m scouting a venue tonight, are you good? You got your key?”

Dan held up the Rosebud Motel keychain with Noah’s apartment key. “Got it. I’m gonna find some pizza and wine, and just relax. I’m beat after getting the condo ready for the reno.”

Noah moved from the couch. “Great. I’ll be home probably by 10:30. Don’t feel like you have to wait up,” he added with a wink. And  _ fuck _ , why did he do that?

***

**22 hours earlier**

Noah opened the door quietly, kicking his shoes off in the entryway and hanging his coat. It was well past 11, when he’d told Dan he’d be home by 10:30, and he didn’t want to wake him if he’d gone to bed. 

Most of the lights were off, but it looked like a single lamp in the living room was still on, and music was filtering quietly through the stereo system. Noah recognized it as one of his favourite Joni Mitchell albums.

Noah turned the corner, passing through the archway to the living room, and there was Dan, lounging lengthwise on the couch, dressed in soft pyjamas, holding a half-full glass of red. “Hi honey!” he called out, a teasing lilt in his voice, and  _ oh _ , the domesticity of it all made Noah’s stomach lurch.

Dan pulled his long legs up, bending his knees and planting his feet on the couch, making room for Noah, who gratefully sat down for the first time in several hours. 

They spent the next twenty minutes or so debriefing on their respective evenings - the logistics of the venue, Dan’s choice of pizza and wine - and discussing the plans for the next evening, including an evening out with much of the cast and crew at the Beaver Cafe Karaoke bar. 

Noah was exhausted and fading fast. Stifling a yawn, he stood up and excused himself for the night. 

“Noah, wait!” Dan reached out and grabbed his wrist as he passed by. “I  _ love _ this song. Dance with me before bed.”

Noah must have looked like a deer in headlights. Dan laughed as he stood, placing his now empty wine glass on the coffee table. “Come on, Reid, it’s  _ incorrect _ to waste _A Case of You_.”

Seamlessly, they assumed a position familiar to them in their roles as David and Patrick. Dan’s arms wrapped around Noah’s shoulders, and Noah’s arms wrapped around Dan’s waist. They swayed to the music, subconsciously pulling each other a little tighter until Dan’s chin was pressed against Noah’s temple. As the song faded out, they slowly pulled back, and almost on instinct, Noah kissed  _ that spot _ on Dan’s neck, just like Patrick had so many times before. Dan froze. Noah looked up at him shyly, and Dan met his gaze with wide, slightly unfocused eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment, before they finally untangled all their arms, broke eye contact, bid each other goodnight and made their way to their separate rooms. 

***

**11 hours earlier**

By the time Noah extricated himself from bed, Dan had left the apartment in search of food and coffee before heading off to meetings of his own. As much as Noah mourned his presence, he was grateful to not have to face Dan, and possibly the collateral damage of that brief moment of impropriety on his part the night before. As it was, he had barely slept, lying awake most of the night staring at the ceiling, reliving the dance, and overanalyzing every look and every touch.

As luck, timetables, and uber schedules would have it, Noah wouldn’t actually have to see Dan until they were both at Karaoke, and there was safety in numbers. 

***

Noah slid the bartender a fiver for the water, and turned back around, coming practically to face plant into someone’s chest. The Heinekens coursing through his veins meant that his brain was a half-second behind his vision, and his sense of smell even further delayed, so it took a moment for his senses to reconcile the fact that he was pressed against  _ Daniel _ .

“ _ Daniel _ ,” he whispered, a little timid, and a lot in awe at the way the low light of the bar somehow made Dan more beautiful. He wavered a bit, reaching out to grab Dan’s bicep to steady himself. 

Dan placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder, softly running it down Noah’s arm. “ _ Hey _ ,” he replied tenderly. “I think we need to talk, ready to go home?”

Noah nodded dumbly.  _ Home. Home with Daniel _ . There was that lurch in his stomach again. Separate and distinct from the acid rising from too much beer. 

Dan placed his arm around Noah’s waist, kindly guiding his drunk ass out of the bar and onto the street where an Uber waited to take them back to the apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Noah’s apartment was just long enough for him to sober up, and for the embarrassment to creep in. Embarrassment at having been led out of the bar, in addition to what had happened the night before, and a sense of dread that Dan was about to tell him that he needed to get his act together, or risk being written off the show.

Dan used his key to open the door, and before he could speak, Noah breezed past him into the bathroom. He splashed water on this face, brushed his teeth, and left the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with Dan the entire time. Without a word, he closed the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed, his head in his hands, the world still spinning a little too quickly, and his mind still a mess. Looking at the clock, he calculated that he only had just under 12 hours before he would have safely deposited Dan at the airport, and could return home to crawl back under the covers until the shame receded.

With a self-flagellating groan, he stood up to remove his clothes, slipping on a fresh pair of boxers, and sliding under the covers, and turning off the lamp. Noah lay in the dark, trying desperately to regulate his breathing, willing his mind to stop catastrophizing and give in to merciful sleep. No such luck.

The door to his bedroom clicked open softly, casting a sliver of light on the wall, and a tender voice spoke. “Noah, are you sleeping?”

Noah sighed.

Dan’s light steps brought him to the side of the bed, where he knelt facing Noah. Noah felt Dan’s warm hand on his cheek, and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

Dan’s voice was low, gentle, and kind. “Noah, don’t shut me out.”

Noah squeezed his eyes tight, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. Dan moved closer and pressed a kiss to Noah’s temple, and that was it. The dam broke.

Dan’s hand rubbed soothingly down Noah’s side while he waited him out. Tears turned to hiccups, turned to slow, deep breaths.

“Noah, it isn’t ideal to have this conversation while you’re still a little drunk, so I’m just going to tell you what you need to get through tonight and tomorrow morning. Ok?”

Noah nodded, sniffling a little. Dan passed him a kleenex.

“I asked you to dance because I wanted to dance _with you_. I sang your song _for you_ , because those words have felt like my truth for as long as I’ve known you. Tomorrow, when we’re both sober, and less full of mucous, I want to kiss you. And when I come back from Vancouver, I want us to have a long conversation about what all of this means. Do you understand what I’m saying, Noah?”

Noah finally made eye contact with Dan, his eyes red and glassy, still a little sad, but the corners were crinkling a little. His lips twitched into a small smile, and he reached out for Dan’s free hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing each knuckle. “I do,” he whispered, and damn if those words didn’t make his stomach lurch again.

Dan wiped an errant tear off Noah’s cheek with his thumb, and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Noah” he murmured against Noah’s hair.

“Goodnight, Daniel,” Noah mumbled sleepily, his eyes closing for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "four" chapters is inaccurate. It's just a placeholder because someone with unrestrained, real-life access to your writer has issues with the "?", despite the fact they know this will run amok and out of control and be far longer than I thought.

Miraculously, the two hours total Dan and Noah spent together the next morning - between breakfast and the ride to the airport - felt effortless and light. Noah had a bit of a nagging headache, and the tiny devil on his shoulder kept trying to bring him down, but he managed to keep up the conversation and navigate safely to Pearson. 

They still,  _ however _ , had yet to kiss, as Dan had promised.

Noah pulled into the loading zone designated for passenger drop off, put the car in park, popped the trunk and opened the driver’s side door. 

“What are you doing, Noah?” Dan asked, laughing.

“No chauffeur worth their salt makes their client get their own bags, Daniel,” he volleyed back.

Dan met Noah at the back of the car just as Noah closed the trunk. There they stood, barely out of arm’s reach, Dan’s bags sitting on the frosty pavement. 

Noah scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “So, uh…”

Dan fidgeted with the signet ring on his pinky. “Yeah…”

Noah looked up at Dan. Into those sincere eyes that had been so tender and full of promise the night before, and were now reflecting Noah’s nervousness back to him. He took a step forward.

Dan reached out, pulling Noah to his chest, his arms around Noah’s shoulders. Reflexively, Noah’s arms went around Dan’s waist, and after a brief pause, his lips found Dan’s neck. 

Dan pulled back just far enough to be able to see Noah, to see that what he wanted was what Noah wanted too. Soft, earnest and honest eyes gave Dan his answer, as he captured Noah’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“I’ll miss you,” Dan whispered on an exhale. “I’ll see you in a week?”

Noah nodded, reaching up for another kiss. “Text me when you land?”

Dan hummed an affirmation against Noah’s lips. Much like two nights ago, they disentangled themselves. But unlike two nights ago, there was nothing uncomfortable, or awkward about it. 

Dan pulled the handle up on his suitcase, turning to Noah for one last kiss. Noah couldn’t resist nipping a little at his lower lip, just to give Dan something to think about on the plane. 

“Goodbye, Noah.”

“Bye, Daniel.”

Noah watched Dan until he had disappeared far enough into the terminal to be out of sight.

***

Around quarter past noon, when Dan’s flight reasonably should have been at least taxiing down a runway, Noah’s phone rang. The called ID read Daniel J. Levy.  _ What? _

Dan’s voice was a bit harried. “Hey, sorry. I’ve tried calling my parents and they’re not picking up…”

“Daniel, what is it?”

“All westbound flights are cancelled. There’s apparently one hell of a storm headed our way. Any chance you’d come get me? Take me to my folks? I can just camp out there until my flight is rescheduled”

Noah looked outside. Barely a skiff of snow on the ground, but heavy clouds looming to the west. 

“Um, yeah. Sure, Dan. No problem. I can be there in about 45? But…” he paused.

“But what, Noah?” Dan asked cautiously, anxiously.

“Why don’t you just stay here? I haven’t stripped your linens yet, and I’m closer to Pearson anyway.”

Silence on the line. 

“I’d really like that, Noah.”

“Me too, Daniel. I’ll see you soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dan’s hand hadn’t left Noah’s knee since the turn back onto the 401. No funny business, as the light skiff of snow on the ground had already turned to icy slush. Just a gentle touch, with the occasional clench due to drivers with no regard for the conditions or rules of the road.

Noah remained focused on the road, his jaw set tight. If he let his mind wander, the press and heat of Dan’s hand on his knee became unbearable. All he wanted to do was take the nearest exit, pull into a parking lot, and crawl over the console to straddle Dan on the passenger seat, making good on the nip he’d given him before dropping him off earlier in the day. 

Instead, Noah concentrated on the road, taking care with the deteriorating road conditions, leaving the 401 one exit early to stop off Longo’s. When the car was safely in park, Noah could finally place his hand on top of Dan’s. He squeezed lightly. “I need some stuff. You know, cooking for two,” he said softly. Dan just nodded, and turned his hand over to interlace their fingers together before drawing Noah’s hand up to his mouth and kissing each knuckle. 

They had to let go of each other to get out of the car, and walking into the store, Noah wasn’t sure what the protocol was. He was reasonably, sort-of, maybe confident that he knew how Dan felt, but with both of them (but mostly Dan) being so publicly recognizable...would Dan want to hold Noah’s hand in public? Lost in thought, his right foot hit an icy slope, and he struggled to regain his balance. Instinctively, Dan reached out, stabilizing him, and running his hand down Noah’s forearm until their hands were clasped. And well, Noah had his answer. 

Dan carried the basket as they walked from aisle to aisle, their basket filling with an odd combination of comfort food and a valiant attempt at eating healthy - pizza pops, romaine lettuce, pop tarts, whole grain bread, Nutella. Passing through the pharmacy, Dan tried to look nonchalant as he let go of Noah’s hand for a moment to toss a bottle of organic lube into the basket. 

Noah raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s got plans,” he smirked.

Dan shrugged, grasping Noah’s hand again and tugging him along. 

Noah resisted.

With a sly look, Noah’s free hand reached out and plucked a box of condoms off the shelf, and chucked them into the basket. 

“You’re not the only one,” he stage-whispered, pulling a stunned Dan towards the checkout. 


	5. Chapter 5

The delicate way with which Noah and Dan danced around each other back at Noah’s apartment belied the confidence they had displayed at the grocery store. There were casual touches as they passed by each other in small spaces, sparkling eyes, and soft voices, but they hadn’t so much as kissed again by the time the groceries were unpacked, Dan’s luggage organized, and a late lunch in progress. It felt domestic and perfect, and the tension was palpable and Noah felt bereft of Dan’s touch. He just  _ couldn’t stand it _ anymore. 

Dan was busy at the counter, recounting the horror that was Pearson security, swiping liberal amounts of Nutella on toast. Noah came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Dan startled, dropping the knife. He turned around in Noah’s arms, the grip tightening to pull Dan until they were chest to chest. 

Dan’s eyes softened as they looked down at Noah. He wrapped his arms around Noah’s shoulders, and Noah melted against him. For a moment, they stood still, until Noah tipped his chin up, inviting Dan in for a kiss. 

Their lips met gently, tenderly, and a soft moan escaped from Noah. Dan deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue along Noah’s top lip. Noah readily let him in, tangling his tongue with Dan’s. There was no rush - the snow falling heavily outside made sure of that, and everyone knows that the best Pop Tart is a cold Pop Tart, so lunch could wait. 

Hands sliding down arms, fingers drawing up under sweaters, goosebumps pebbled on skin, shivers cascaded down bodies. Finally, Dan pulled away slightly, just enough to rest his forehead against Noah’s. 

“Hey,” Noah murmured, his breath slowing.

“Hi,” Dan whispered.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the afternoon and evening flew by, with fits of laughter and kisses, and soft touches. The tension was gone, and a pattern of comfort replaced it. But, both men displayed a miraculous degree of restraint when it came time for bed, retiring to their respective bedrooms with a deep and sensual kiss goodnight in the hallway.

Noah laid wide awake, unable to sleep, just thinking about Dan,  _ soft _ Dan,  _ kissable _ Dan, lying in a bed mere metres away. He scrubbed his hands over his face, and tried counting back from 200 in an effort to trick his mind into sleep. No luck. He tried counting his breaths as he’d been taught in a meditation-for-actors course years back. Nothing. Nothing but the silent seconds ticking by, counting down until morning, when he could touch Dan, kiss Dan, feel Dan’s hands on his body again. Noah shuddered with the thought. He got so lost in thinking of those hands running down his sides, tracking back up and framing his face, that he nearly jumped right out of his skin when a loud  _ BANG _ clapped across the apartment. The light on his alarm clock went out, and the reliable hum of the furnace was gone. The power must have gone out. 

It’s fine. It’s Toronto. It never gets all that cold, anyway. A few hours, or even a whole night, without electricity would be fine. 

The silence in the apartment was deafening. More difficult for Noah to relax. He tossed and turned, fluffed his pillow, rolled on his stomach, huffing his irritation throughout. 

Time passed. It could have been mere minutes. It may have been hours. The interminable expanse of silence was finally broken by a soft knock at the door. 

“ _Noah?_ ” Dan whispered.

Noah sat up, the sheets pooled at his waist. “You ok, Dan?”

Dan stepped fully into the room, his lithe body lit only by a thin sliver of moon light coming in through the blind. He wrung his hands lightly. Yeah,” he said, a little nervous. “I just...can’t sleep. It’s so quiet. And it’s getting cold.”

Without a second thought, Noah slid back down under the covers, and lifted them, inviting Dan to join. Dan nearly jumped on the bed, pressing himself against Noah, his chilled skin causing Noah to break out in goosebumps. 

Noah pulled Dan in close. With Dan’s head on his chest, Noah rubbed soothing circles on Dan’s back. “You’re tense,” he remarked. 

Dan hummed an affirmation. “Mmhmm. This was supposed to be a big week in Vancouver. Not sure what’s gonna happen now.”

Noah buried his face in Dan’s hair. “Daniel, you’re brilliant, and worth waiting for. Everyone knows that,” he murmured softly. 

Dan nuzzled his face into Noah’s bare chest, unable to respond to Noah’s praise. 

Noah just kept rubbing his back. 

Time passed. But it didn’t feel interminable. Noah felt like he was where he belonged, and Dan felt safe. With the warmth of the blankets, and the whispered words of affection between them, they eventually fell asleep. 

///

The sound of the furnace coming back online woke Dan up with a start. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, and extricated himself from Noah’s grasp. His movement caused Noah to slowly come to consciousness. 

" _Waassssgoingon_?” Noah muttered, nearly incoherently.

Dan pressed a kiss to Noah’s shoulder before turning on his side. “I think the power just came back on. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

Noah made a pleased sound - possibly at the power being back on, possibly at the idea of going back to sleep, but more likely at the term of endearment. He curled up behind Dan, wrapping an arm around his waist, hooking an ankle, and nosing into place at the nape of Dan’s neck. He sleepily planted kisses wherever his lips could reach, and his hand lazily stroked down Dan’s abdomen. When it dipped a little below the navel, Dan jerked under his touch. “Mmmmsorry,” he apologized, drawing his hand back up mid-chest. 

Dan shook his head. He took Noah’s hand, and dragged it slowly down his chest, down his abdomen, and tucked Noah’s fingertips underneath the waistband. Noah’s breath hitched, and suddenly he was wide awake.

Noah let his fingertips dance below Dan’s waistband, teasing the sensitive skin, but avoiding his cock, which was clearly aching to be touched. Dan’s hips bucked under the attention, pressing backwards against Noah’s pelvis, where his own erection was quickly becoming a distraction. 

“Noah, _please_ ,” Dan whispered, desperate.

Noah pulled his hand out of Dan’s briefs so he could pull them down, freeing Dan’s cock. And though it was mostly dark in the room, he was dying to see Dan in all his glory, so the sheets needed to go too. With Dan fully exposed, Noah propped himself up on his elbow, and encouraged Dan to lie flat. After a moment’s consideration of Dan’s naked body in front of him, Noah finally took Dan’s cock in hand, and began to stroke, slowly, carefully, experimentally. He wondered if Dan knew this was the first time he’d done this, as he thumbed lightly on the underside of the head, striking nerves that lit up and caused Dan’s hips to lurch, and a long, slow moan to escape his lips. 

He wondered if Dan knew that when he took him in his mouth that he had only ever fantasized about this moment. And that the only man in his fantasy had only ever been Dan. 

He wondered if Dan knew that he loved the taste and the feel of Dan’s cock in his mouth. The topography of the veins and ripples, and the way it pulsed seconds before Dan let out the most delicious sounds. 

And he wondered if Dan knew that when he finally came in Noah’s mouth, that this was the first time Noah had tasted come, other than his own. 

Noah thought about asking, about letting Dan know how life-changing this moment had been, but all conscious thought was obliterated from his mind when Dan returned the favour, taking Noah in hand, and in mouth, and pulling him apart, causing him to cry out Dan’s name over and over as he came the hardest he ever had in his life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Noah woke up alone in the bed, bunched up in the blankets. Dan’s side of the bed was cold. He could hear Dan’s voice, distantly in the other room. Words about flights and pick-ups and meetings. 

After last night, he didn’t want Dan to leave. _Ever_ . He managed to mumble out a few words, something about Dan not going, not leaving him, staying forever. _Wow. Forever_. He drifted back nearing unconsciousness again, muttering to himself about trips, and _Dan_ , and _always_. 

A delicate hand shook Noah’s shoulder lightly. A soft voice said his name. Noah struggled to open his eyes. His throat felt parched, his eyes gritty, and he was a little overheated in the bundle of blankets. 

The soft voice spoke again. “Noah, sweetheart, wake up.”

Cracking one eye, Noah looked up to find Dan sitting on the bed, one leg bent and tucked under the other. 

“Hey there,” Dan murmured. “How are you feeling?”

Noah’s voice cracked a little. “Better, maybe? How long was I out?”

Dan placed the back of his hand against Noah’s forehead. “Nearly thirteen hours. But I think your fever broke. You sure tossed and turned a lot.”

Hazy bits started to come back to Noah. “I had the strangest dream. You _sang_ to me…”

Dan huffed out a laugh. “Imagine! Clearly, you are the vocal talent in this relationship.”

Noah curled his upper body around Dan’s knees, resting his head on his thigh. Dan ran his hand through Noah’s curls, brushing his fingers along Noah’s cheek. The cool metal of Dan’s wedding ring helping to bring Noah back to the present, back to reality. Noah leaned into the touch. 

“You sang to me, Daniel. And then you were leaving me for a week for Vancouver, but there was a storm, and you came back to me.”

Dan pressed a kiss to Noah’s temple. “I’ll always come back to you, Noah, but I’m not leaving you. You’re coming to Vancouver with me. I just got off the phone with Amy, she’s gonna look after the plants, it’s all good.”

Noah yawned, still trying to shake the fever-induced sleep out of his system. He ached to get up and stretch. 

Dan stood up from the bed, and held out his hand. Noah kicked off the covers, swung his legs over the side of the bed, his left hand, with a matching wedding band, taking Dan’s as he stood on shaky legs for the first time in half a day. 

“I think you need some food,” Dan proclaimed, leading Noah towards the kitchen. “What do you feel like?”

“Do we have any Pop Tarts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it was all a dream.
> 
> But they still lived happily ever after...


End file.
